


A Little Tiger in 221B

by Agent_Washyngton



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alex Moran-Moriarty - Freeform, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Washyngton/pseuds/Agent_Washyngton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John adopt Alex Moran-Moriarty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex looked around. He was in the backseat of a car with his stuff. “Alex. We have found you a family.” Said the grey-haired man. “This usually isn’t my division, but my husband’s younger brother and his husband are the family. Alex didn’t respond; he just kept holding his tiger from his Da and Father. “We’re here.”

The car stopped, the man was about to open the door, but stopped when he saw Alex’s reaction. The blond-haired young boy was being quiet, and scooting farther back into his seat.

“Hey. It will be okay.” He said, putting his hand on Alex. “John and Sherlock will be great parents. They are really excited.”

“…”

“And I am your Uncle Greg.

“U-Uncle…” He said, quietly

“Come here.” Greg put his arms out, hugged Alex, and helped Alex out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

John and Sherlock were outside the flat waiting when the car pulled up. Alex got out, clutching his tiger, tightly.  
“Here is Alex.”  
“Greg. Thank you, for bringing him, here.” John said, looking at his new son. Sherlock deduced that John already loved him.  
Once Greg left, the three went inside. “This is our flat.” Sherlock said. “John and I already got a room ready for you.” John and Sherlock walked Alex up to his room.  
“I see you like tigers.” said John, as Sherlock opened the door. “We can go to the zoo sometime.”  
Alex looked around the room. It was good-sized. The room had a telly, desk, laptop, queen-sized bed, and a dresser. Alex went and sat on the floor.  
“Okay, Alex. I am going to go make dinner.” John said, taking Sherlock with him. “Sherlock. He is Moriarty’s son. We need to treat him well. We can’t adopt a kid to treat him horribly.”  
“Of course we will treat him well. But, you know how I feel about public’s opinion of me.”  
“Sherlock. It’s not for the public. It’s for him. Someone who hates his father adopts him, and his father hates us back.”  
“Moriarty beat him.”  
“I know, but Sebastian didn’t… Sherlock you know what I mean.”


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day Alex did talk a little more. His first words at 221B Baker Street were “DAMN MY LEG!” Alex is 6-years-old.  
“Alex! Dinner!” John called. Alex realized he was hungry and ran down the stairs. On his way down, he tripped.  
“DAMN MY LEG!” Alex yelled on the stairs.  
John heard the loud thud and ran to Alex. He wasn’t mad; he was trying so hard not to laugh.  
“You okay, Alex?” John asked, kneeling down to his height. Alex was quiet, embarrassed and red that he swore. “I used to say ‘damn my leg’, too.”  
“Am I bleeding?” Alex asked. “I am bleeding!”  
“I am a doctor. It is okay.”  
John picked up Alex and put him on the couch. He came back with his medical supplies. Alex didn’t seem to care too much; John was happy Alex wasn’t scared about the supplies.  
“I only need to clean it and put a Band-Aid on. Nothing major.”  
Sherlock entered the room, with Alex’s fish and chips. “John. Haven’t you fed the poor child, yet?” Sherlock handed it to Alex.  
“Sherlock. He got hurt. He tripped coming down for dinner.”  
Sherlock, Alex, and John ate dinner on the couch.  
“Alex. Is there anything you want to do, today?” John asked, once they were done eating.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took forever. I got bad writers' block.  
> Also, reread chapters, I have edited them.

Alex said all he wanted to do was go to the bookstore.

“Okay.” Sherlock said. “John and Alex. Ready to go?”

“Yes, Sherlock.” John replied, while making sure Alex wasn’t cold in the early spring/late winter weather.

“Is all this necessary, John?” Sherlock asked, seeing John had bundle Alex up. He was wearing a scarf, Jayne’s hat ( _Firefly_ ), and a puffy jacket. John just ignored Sherlock. Alex was skinny, hopefully just genetics, but he could’ve been malnourished.

“Okay, Alex. What do you want to read?” John asked Alex once they were at the bookstore. Alex took a little to answer.

“I like sci-fi and fantasy. Sci-fi, more.” Alex replied, with big eyes, excited to be in the bookstore.

John let Alex run over to get whichever books he wanted.

“Sherlock. We should get him a bookshelf.” John suggested, seeing Alex had already picked out ten books.

“Agreed, John.”

Alex ran back over to John and Sherlock.

“Sherlock. John. I got all the books I wanted.”

“Great, Alex. Let’s go-” John stopped himself, Alex looked hungry. He didn’t eat much of dinner. Alex was hungry. “Sherlock. Buy the books, I am going to take Alex to go get something to eat.”

“Sure.” Sherlock replied getting in line to get the books.


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you enjoying your cake slice, Alex?”

            “Yes, John.”

Sherlock entered the café, and sat down, with Alex’s books in a big bag.

            “Hello, John. Hello, Alex.”

            “Thanks, Sherlock.” Alex replied, pulling a book out and began reading it. Sherlock took the chair next to John. Seeing Alex was deep into his book, Sherlock asked John something they had been talking about.

            “Should we ask him?”

            “Wait until we get home.”

Alex didn’t even hear. He just kept reading his book and finished his piece of cake.

            “Sherlock. John. May we go home, now?”

            “Yes.” Sherlock replied, grabbing the bag of books, as John bundled up Alex.

            “John. He doesn’t need all this stuff.”

            “I don’t want him to get cold.”

            “Alex. Your thoughts?”

Alex just remained quiet. “I…I…” His face turned a little red, and he began to cry.

            “No. Don’t cry.” John said, crouching down to him. “Hey, it is okay.”

Sherlock picked up Alex. Alex took off his scarf and hat, and then handed it to John. John felt bad. Was it his fault Alex got upset? John put his hand on Alex’s back as they got into a cab.

            “Alex. I am very sorry I made you upset.”

Alex unburied his face from Sherlock.

“It wasn’t your fault, John… Da and Father used to fight. I hated it. I thought you and Sherlock were going to, like them.”

            “Alex.” Sherlock said. “John and I will argue, disagree, or yell, but we love each other very much, and will never hurt each other.”

Alex rubbed his eyes. “Okay.” He then hugged John.

            When they reached Baker Street, John carried Alex in, and Sherlock carried the books. John sat Alex down on the couch. John and Sherlock both sat next to him.

            “Alex.” Sherlock began. “You’re our son. Do you want to call us by our names or daddy, father, papa, or something else?”

            “We will enjoy whatever you call us.”

Alex sat on the couch, thinking over their offer.

            “I called my dads “Father” and “Da”. Can I call Sherlock, ‘Daddy’ and John, ‘Papa’?”

            “Of course, Alex.” Sherlock said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Alex ran upstairs to put his books away.

            “John. We need him to talk about what Moriarty did.”

            “Sherlock! We did not adopt him to be our little rat.”

            “He is our little tiger, John. I meant to know what Moriarty did to him. He began crying, because you and I had a disagreement.”

            “Sherlock. You’re right.”


	6. Chapter 6

“What can you deduce about Alex, so far?” John asked Sherlock.

“Dysfunctional family. Emotional and physical abuse were involved. Moriarty was the main abuser.”

“Poor baby. We’ll protect him, and treat him like the angel he is.”

Alex came down. He put his books away, except for one. Alex carried that one down the stairs with him.

“Daddy. Papa. Will you read this to me?”

“Yes.” John replied. “But, first-”

“-Thanks you, Papa!” Alex squealed. Alex gave John a hug around his legs.

 “We can ask him afterwards.” Sherlock said, putting his arm on John. “Alex won’t listen. He is too excited.”

“Okay. Do you want Daddy or me?”

“Hmm… I want Daddy.”

Sherlock, John, and Alex sat down on the couch. Sherlock began to read the book to Alex. Alex snuggled in between John and Sherlock.

“Okay, we’ll stop right here, for now.” Sherlock said, closing the book.

Alex wanted to put up a fight, and say more, but he was getting tired.

“Okay Daddy.” Alex replied, starting to fall asleep. “I am tired.”

Within the minute, Alex was asleep on the couch.

“We’ll ask him after his nap.” John said, putting a blanket onto Alex.

“Kids his age usually don’t take naps.”

“He is just tired. Probably so anxious last night he didn’t sleep very well.” John explained to Sherlock. “But with him napping, we can make out.”

Sherlock grabbed John’s hand and pulled him into their bedroom. Sherlock sat down on their bed, and John gave him a kiss on the lips. John lied down on the bed. Sherlock got on top of him and they began making out. Sherlock leaned into John’s ear to whisper.

“If Alex wasn’t in the next room, we could have sex.” Sherlock teased. “Tonight, when he goes to bed, we can.”

“Oh, God yes.”

Alex woke up near the end of John and Sherlock’s private time. “Daddy? Papa?” Alex couldn’t find them, so he began to walk around the flat.

“Daddy! Papa! Where are you?” Alex yelled throughout the flat.

John and Sherlock heard him and ran to him, cutting their make out session short.

“Baby, what do you need?” John asked

“I thought you guys left, or worse.” Alex replied, hugging John and Sherlock’s legs.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sherlock asked. “Or why mine and Papa’s small disagreement made you upset.”

Alex shook his head no. He just buried his head into their legs.

“Alex, we want to know what happened to you, from being with Jim and Sebastian to here.” John said, picking Alex up, and began to snuggle him. “But if you don’t want to, you don’t have to, yet.”

"Thanks, Papa.” Alex said, putting his head onto John’s shoulder. “It hurts me, like… Lots!”

“Our poor, baby angel.” John said, rocking him back and forth a little. “Is there anything you need or want?”

Alex thought over the question for a while before answering.

“Can I have a snack, please?” Alex responded, knowing he was hungry.

“Of course.” Sherlock replied. “What do you want to eat?”

“Crisps and biscuits.” Alex replied. “At school, older boys used to buy them for me.”

“Anything bigger?” John asked

“I just want food. I want a snack.” Alex replied, as Sherlock went to grab a snack for him.

“Okay, Daddy is grabbing it for you. If you need anything, just ask. We won’t be mad, ever. Okay?”

“Okay.” Alex replied, as John sat him down at the table and Sherlock gave him a snack.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon it was dark out, and late. John, Sherlock, and Alex were watching a movie when Alex began to yawn, heavily.

            “Alex, time for bed, soon.” John said, with Alex snuggling on his lap

            “Not yet, Papa.” He argued, still yawning.

            “You sound like Sherlock. But soon you have to go to bed, soon.”

            “No!” Alex said. “I am scared…”

            “Scared of what?” Sherlock asked

            “That both of you won’t be here in the morning.”

            “Aw, love!” John said, pulling him into a hug. “We’ll be here.”

            “Promise?”

“Promise.” Sherlock said, putting an arm onto him.

After about an hour Alex was falling asleep between John and Sherlock and the movie was over.

            “Let’s get you ready for bed.” John said, giving Alex a kiss on the forehead and began moving him off the couch and into Sherlock’s arms. Alex turned and grabbed onto Sherlock.

            “Let’s go brush your teeth, and get you in pajamas.” Sherlock said, as he and John carried him up to his room.

            “Okay, Daddy.” Alex said.

John and Sherlock got him ready for bed and put him in his bed.

            “Goodnight, love.” John said, giving him a kiss.

            “Goodnight, Papa and Daddy.” Alex said, putting his arms around his tiger plushy.

            “Goodnight, Alex.” Sherlock said, giving him a kiss.


End file.
